Soul Redemption/Characters/D
Da Ji *Main page *Weapon: Roped Tanggu and Stick *Weapon name: Rhythm of Ruin *Alignment: Evil *Story: demoness witch who has resurrected Kiyomori, with him and Susanoo she aims to get Soul Embrace to increase her demonic powers but she is hindered by Kabaru and Zuo Ci Dampierre *Main page *Full name: Lord Geo Dampierre *Weapon: Hidden Punching Daggers *Weapon name: Tricks & Lies *Alignment: Neutral *Story: a villain, or rather, a true professional thief head of a gang. Both Soul Embrace and Soul Spirit are a treasure of great value which he will steal from no one, even the most terrible of demons, the strongest of the knights or warriors or the most powerful of sovereigns. Daniel *Image *Birthplace: Southampton, British Empire *Birthdate: February 1 *Gender: Male *Age: 22 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kohoh *Alignment: Good *Story: he wants with his uncle David and his youger brother Edbert to destroy Soul Embrace because a Soul Edge fragment was responsible for the death of his mother. Danika *Birthplace: Somewhere in Africa, raised in Oki, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Ten no Joo *Alignment: Good *Story: along with his elder brother Jozen, was born in Africa but has been adopted by a samurai family in Japan. Now this female afro-samurai, helped by her best friend Furoa, with Jozen wants destroy Soul Embrace because it has ensalved their master and adoptive father. Theese two brothers are considering whether Soul Redemption would be the way of salvation. Danling *Image *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 12 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Halberd *Weapon name: Tiger Fang *Alignment: Good *Story: a great Chinese warrior, her aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace because the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in her heart lies the essence of the Grace Talisman and she wants to defend it. Danny *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: January 21 *Gender: Male *Age: 67 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Ax *Weapon name: Schrecklicher Geist *Alignment: Evil *Story: he wants at all costs to conquer Wolfkrone throne and with his servant Hamhrgus is founding Soul Embrace but is often hindered by Hildegard and his youger brother Hansreiner who wnats return him good as before. Daulat *Image *Birthplace: India *Birthdate: March 22 *Gender: Male *Age: 45 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chuttaval *Weapon name: Aga Dharati *Alignment: Good *Story: Jasmine's master, Daulat is Indian guru who studies the art of yoga has long whereby he has a very articulated body with the ability to stretch parts of his body. He is one of the Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel. David *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Gassan *Alignment: Good *Story: an English man with the passion of bushido, at age 20 he decides to move to Japan to become a samurai. A legend said that there was a sword that gave unlimited powers, Soul Edge, and he managed to get a fragment of it which he gave his elder sister Sarah, married with two children: Daniel and Edbert. Because of this fragment Sarah died, now David's mission with his two nephews is destroing Soul Embrace, Soul Edge in its more powerful level. Deianira *Image *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: less than 1 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Ninjato (x2) and Sai (x2) (in some attacks she throws some little Kunais) *Weapon name: Sagusha Iringfasdta *Alignment: Firstly unconsciously evil then good after that she understands that Sheeva is evil *Story: Deianira is a being created by Sheeva with the blood of the strongest warriors of the universe to sow evil. At the beginning she obeyed the orders of her creative but when she realized that the purpose of Sheeva were evil, escaped. Now Litchi takes care of her and Deianira is one of the Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel. Deimos *Main page *Weapon: Spear and a Sheild *Weapon name: Underworld Key *Alignment: Good *Story: Kratos's younger brother, a Spartan warrior, the half-brother of Goddess Athena as well Zeus's son, Immaculate Angel made him travel in time because he had choosen him as one of Silvia's protectors. Dizzy *Main page *Weapon: Flag with Bladed Flagpole *Weapon name: Undine *Alignment: Good *Story: Dizzy was originally owned by two spirits, one good and one evil, often conflict with each other. Just before Soul Calibur was absorbed by Soul Edge creating Soul Embrace, a mysterious knight freed Dizzy from the two spirits; the good one, Undine, remained by her side trasforming itself in a flag-weapon, the evil one, Necro, joined its power with its essence with Soul Edge contributing to the creation of Soul Embrace. The aim of Dizzy with Undine is to destroy Necro and then Soul Embrace. Dominick *Birthplace: Edinburgh, British Empire *Birthdate: August 15 *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: Sacred *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Zeus's Scepter *Alignment: Evil *Story: an humanoid phoenix, his species is in conflict with the humanoid griffin species, despite this his childhood friend, Gauzhelm, is just a griffin. His people has sent him to get Soul Embrace to destroy the griffin species but his friend tries to stop him. Domitilla *Main page *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: March 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Slash Breath *Alignment: Good *Story: an English girl, defender of a fortress guarding a treasure; in the treasure room, protected by a magical barrier, can access only a few selected but Domitilla wants to take possession of that treasure and is thoroughly convinced that with Soul Embrace can access to that room but Rita, another defender of the fortress who believes in the values ??of justice, honesty and peace, constantly hinders Domitilla in her intention. Dongzhu *Image *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 29 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Dagger *Weapon name: Sha Duo & Túzai Suoyou *Alignment: Evil *Story: belonging to a tribe descended from the Huns, Dongzhu is part of the army of Moke which continues to struggle with Yellow Turbans, a tribe resident in Hohhot. Dorette *Image *Birthplace: Unknown *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown (however young adult) *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Sleeve with Switchblade (x2) *Weapon name: Purple Rose & Fuchsia Lily *Alignment: Good *Story: she is a succubus, she aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace because many of her fellow men have been enslaved by the Azure Knight. Draco *Main page *Weapon: Switchblade (in some attacks he shoot with a Rifle) *Weapon name: Surprise Effect *Alignment: Evil *Story: a cowboy who wants, with Kaku, dominate New World, rich land in mines, to get all the gold of the place, with the help of Soul Embrace power and is willing to kill anyone to steal this evil sword but they are hindered by two sheriffs: Galford and Gemini. Dracula *Main page *Full name: Count Dracula *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Bloodsucker *Alignment: Evil *Story: a centuries-old vampire and sorcerer, he wants to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil but he is hindered by Trevor, who must kill him, and Mercedes. Durul *Birthplace: Istanbul, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: March 9 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Badelaire *Weapon name: Af Parlayan *Alignment: Evil *Story: Durul is a henchman of Gilbert who wants get Soul Embrace to seize of Intereatzhowetz Reign. Dyana *Image *Birthplace: Emerald Kingdom, British Empire *Birthdate: November (the exact day is not known) *Gender: Female *Age: 14 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Gauntlet with Rotating Blade *Weapon name: *Alignment: Good *Story: princess of Emerald Kingdom, his father is a slave of nightmare and she aims to save him destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Category:Characters